Forbidden Magic
by blue-wasabi24
Summary: When Death Eaters attack Jump City, Raven is sent to negotiate with the wizard world. Will she be able to rid of the Death Eaters? Or will a certain Slytherin get in the way? A/N- Changed the Title AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story peoples! Please have some sympathy when you see typos.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own the Titans nor Harry Potter. All I own is this story.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

It was a beautiful summer morning. The sun peaked over the horizon and smiled to the Californian city of Jump. Upon the rooftop of the famous Titans Tower, a dark sorceress was peacefully meditating. A gentle breeze flew by waking the young girl from her trance. She opened her eyes, a striking color similar to an amethyst.

Raven smiled. It's been about four years since the whole "end of the world" fiasco. She can express her emotions freely now, without causing a _large_ amount of damage, but she still meditates regularly, plainly for the sake of habit. The demoness sensed the city waking, along with her teammates. She sits there for a while, enjoying the last few minutes of the sunrise, then rises and teleports to the common room of Titans Tower where she is greeted by the usual sounds of a normal morning: shouting from Cyborg and Beastboy arguing over breakfast, Starfire desperately trying to calm them, and Robin flipping through today's paper and sipping his coffee.  
>Raven studied her friends closely. They have all changed greatly from when they first met.<p>

She looked at Cyborg first. Cyborg was, and still is, the tallest and the oldest of the team. The tech on his body is a brighter blue from all the upgrades and modifications throughout the years. He has added some unique weaponry to his armory. For example, he can now fire missiles filled with sleeping gas so they don't need to harm the criminal. The holorings he had when he infiltrated H.I.V.E. were now built into him and he can change his appearance from half human-half robot to a regular African American. To Raven, Cyborg is the brother she never had. Well, she has brothers but they're all demons.

Then she studied Beastboy, or 'the Changeling' as he is now called, but the Titans still call him Beastboy. 'He's grown so much,' she thought. Beastboy actually _matured_ a bit over the years. He's still his annoying self but he isn't as bad as before. He's now taller than Raven even though he's the youngest of the team. He's still green from his hair to his toes, but Cyborg made holorings for the little twerp so that he didn't stick out so much on his off time. Again, Beastboy is like a brother to Raven. A very, _very_ annoying little brother.

Starfire. Well, there isn't much to say about her. She pretty much stayed the same. Red hair, tall, orange-ish skin, super strength, flies, can shoot green starbolts from her hands and green lasers from her eyes, alien princess from the planet of Tameran, naive, annoying at times. Yup, that's Starfire. Even though Starfire irritates the hell out of Raven, she's her best friend.

Robin, oh Robin: The Batman's ex-apprentice, The Boy Wonder, the leader of the Titans, the hunk of the century. The man bold enough (or stupid enough) to wear the traffic light costume. Raven blushed. She had a major crush on Robin when he literally went to the fiery depths of Hell for her at the end of the world. She was touched really; but that all went to ashes when he kissed Starfire in Tokyo. Raven's over it now. She's happy for them, but unfortunately, 'the Golden Couple' only lasted a few months. Raven stared at Robin's mask. Even to this day, she always wondered what color his eyes were, for he always covered them with that famous domino mask of his. She even caught him sleeping with them on.

"Morning, Rae," Robin said as he looked up from the paper, snapping Raven out of her thoughts. "You seem chipper than usual."

"It's just a great morning," she replied.

"Bacon!"

"Tofu!"

"BACON!"

"TOFU!"

"Please friends! Can't we all agree on something to eat!"

"And there it goes," Raven mutters as she massages her temples. Robin chuckles when he catches sight of the vein throbbing on Raven's forehead. He was replied with a glare.

"BACON!"

"TOFU!"

"BACON!"

"TO- ack!"

Both Cyborg and Beastboy were floating five feet in the air encased in the black magic from a very irritated demoness.

"Do you guys ever SHUT UP?" yelled Raven. Neither of the boys could answer for their mouths were covered by magic.

"Now listen to me and listen to me good; I'm gonna let you guys down and you," she glared at Cyborg, "are gonna make waffles, and you," she then glared at Beastboy, "are not going to complain. Do I make myself clear?" She released the bonds over their mouths and Beastboy opened his mouth to protest. Raven tightened the hold on him and he yelped in pain. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Raven said more assertively. Both nodded fearfully. "Good," she said as she released the magic holding them in the air and smirked when she heard them exclaim from falling at such a height.

"Some waffles, coming right up!" Cyborg announced, acting as if nothing happened. Beastboy, still rubbing his back side, grumbled and collapsed on the sofa where he began flipping through the channels.

"Nice work," Robin said as Raven plopped down next to him. "You were a bit aggressive, though. I thought a day like this would let you show some mercy." He snickered.

"Well, one can only take so much bickering from those two, and I've had to put up with it for seven years," Raven stated matter-of-factly.

Robin nodded and resumed to reading the paper. About 20 minutes later, everyone was crowding around the kitchen counter to eat breakfast. All the Titans happily ate their share of warm, fluffy waffles soaked in syrup, except for Starfire whose waffles were soaked in mustard.

"Dish is great!" Beastboy said with a mouthful of food. Robin and Raven nodded in agreement knowing better not to talk while eating.

After breakfast, each team member went off to do their own thing. No training today because criminal activity has been low lately. Starfire got ready to go to the 'mall of shopping'. Beastboy and Cyborg stayed in the common room and played video games. Robin, as usual, headed for the gym where he started to beat the crap our of the punching bag. Raven, having nothing also to do, decided to go for a jog around Jump City Park. She entered her room but before she even had the chance to change, her room began to flash red while a siren blared throughout the tower. She sprinted to the common room. When she got there, Cyborg was already checking who was sabotaging the city. Robin burst in from the doors.

"Who is it?" he asked, breathless.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, they're on Main and 7th," replied Cyborg.

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded. Starfire grabbed Robin and flew out. Cyborg jumped in the Titan car and drove off. Beastboy followed Starfire and Raven just teleported to the site.

When everyone arrived, Raven was staring at the sky, her mouth gaping and speechless. They followed her example.

"What in the Nine Hells..."

"Oh my..."

"The hell?"

"What on earth..."

"Dude..."

The sight before them was strange indeed. About a dozen of people were above them attacking the buildings below. They were all in black robes and masks that covered their faces. But the two things that left them speechless were their weaponry and transportation.

They were _casting spells _with _wands_ and they were riding _broomsticks._

I demand feedback! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chappie #2! Enjoi!

Also, to those who reviewed, you are awesome!

To those who didn't... *glare*

Also, huge shout out to Crazy-Lemon-Lady for being my unofficial beta! *applause* You rock!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything. Please don't sue. ^_^

They stared. And stared. They have seen many extraordinary things but this, _this_ was just strange. (1) It was only when a green beam of light from one of the attackers' wand hit and kill a woman in front of them did they finally take action.

"Titans! Go!" commanded Robin. (AN: Oh no. Battle scene. x_x)

Upon hearing the famous battle cry, the Titans jumped into action. Starfire and Raven flew up into the air to pursue the attackers from the sky. Robin grabbed his bo-staff and began to attack those closer to the ground, Cyborg close behind. Beastboy transformed into a pterodactyl and aided the girls in the sky.

Starfire, reaching the altitude of the cloaked figures first, began to chuck starbolts at the villains. Surprised by the sudden attacks, some were hit and began to spiral down where Robin and Cyborg awaited them. The ones that weren't hit or dodged the hits recovered and focused on taking down the flying girl.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted the closest person to Starfire, pointing his wand at her. Immediately, Starfire's body went rigid. Panicking, she lost all happy thoughts and screamed as she began to fall. As Raven and Beastboy flew up, Starfire's body flew passed them.

"Beastboy! Go help Starfire then come help me when you're done!" Raven said. Beastboy nodded and flew downward, heading towards Starfire. The attackers were already waiting for her when Raven reached altitude.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted the same person that attacked Starfire. Raven, having quicker reflexes than Starfire, quickly made a force field which caused the spell to bounce off and hit its caster. He immediately fell off his broom and began to drop.

"Someone get him!" shouted another villain. One person began to dive to retrieve their comrade. "Get her!" he shouted again, pointing at Raven.

"Crap," muttered Raven when six people began to chase after her. She dived and began to fly a few feet above the ground, weaving through debris, cars, and people to throw her pursuers off her trail.

Meanwhile, Robin and Cyborg aren't doing so well down on the ground.

"Stupefy!" shouted a villain, pointing her wand at Robin, a red bolt erupting from its tip. Quickly, Robin rolled out of the way and threw a freeze disk in retaliation. The villain casted a repello and the disk turned away. Laughing at Robin's anger, the villain didn't notice the blue beam from Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Boo ya!" exclaimed Cyborg when the beam hit home. His target went flying towards a building and crumpled to the ground upon impact. He then began to fire missiles filled with sleeping gas towards the rest of the group. They instantly fell to the ground, snoring.

"Great job, Cy," said Robin.

"Dudes! A little help!" cried Beastboy. Robin and Cyborg ran over to see Beastboy dragging a petrified Starfire.

"What happened to her?" asked Robin.

"I dunno! I think one of those dudes put a spell on her or something."

"Well, then help me get her up."

"Sorry. I gotta go help Raven." At the moment, Raven flew past at a blinding speed, six broomsticks with mounts not far behind. Beastboy transformed into a pterodactyl and joined the pursuit.

Raven was desperately trying to rid of her pursuers.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled, covering a nearby car with her black magic and hurling it behind her, attempting to slow them down. The car was easily dodged.

"Expulso!" the leader yelled, aiming at the building next to Raven. The whole wall blew up and debris flew everywhere. A brick from the building crashed into Raven's arm, easily shattering it. Pain pulsed through her body and she cried out in agony, clutching her arm. Seeing his target temporarily paralyzed, he grabbed her.

"You're mine," he said viciously, wrapping his hands around her throat. Raven squirmed and clawed at his arm with her good hand but he wouldn't yield. Suddenly, he heard a scream and accidentally dropped Raven. Raven took her chance to fly away. The leader, agitated, turned around to find the source of the distraction.

"It's the animagus!" one of his comrades cried as the green pterodactyl flew above them and transformed into a tiger, pouncing on him. The leader growled.

"You three," he pointed to the people closest to Beastboy, "dispose of him. The rest, you're with me." The last three nodded and turned. The leader returned his attention to Raven. "Hurry, she's getting away!" The group leaned forward on their broomsticks, urging them to go faster. Raven looked back and saw that they were getting closer and closer.

'Maybe I can lose them by the warehouses' she thought, banking left towards the docks. The group immediately followed. Luckily, there was traffic on the street they were on so Raven swerved between trucks and cars. This slowed down her pursuers but not by much. Finally, she made it to the docks, and the villains were far behind. She began looking for a place to hide and to call in for back up. She hid behind some crates and just sat there, trying to catch her breath. Then she froze. She sensed her pursuers close by.

"Find her! I know she's here somewhere." she heard the leader command. The sounds of broomsticks passing by were enough to freak her out. Raven looked around, desperately looking for a better place to hide.

'Perfect!' she thought when she saw the open window to a warehouse above her. She listened for a moment to make sure no one was near and flew into the warehouse. The warehouse was full of boxes and crates, and the air was stale. Heart racing, Raven reached for her communicator to call for help. She dialed. (2)

"Raven! Are you ok?" said Robin.

"Robin! No I'm not. I need help!" Raven said, her voice shaking.

"Where are you?"

"At the docks. Warehouse 13."

"Alright. We're on our way. Hang in there, Raven." He cut the connection. Exhausted, Raven sat there, awaiting the help she was promised. She was a mess. Her cloak was tattered, her arm swollen, and she was covered in bruises and cuts. She started to heal herself, the pain too much to bear, but she didn't get the chance. A strong pair of hands grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up.

"He he... Found ya." Raven couldn't see who was behind the mask but she new that voice.

It was the leader.

"You caused a bit of trouble today, missy." He threw her to the ground. Raven landed on her bad arm and cried out in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" he said sarcastically. "Here let me help." He grabbed her by the throat again and chucked her towards a stack of crates. The impact on the crates caused them to fall over on her, breaking a few ribs. She screamed in agony.

"Oh, did that make it worst? Here." He grabbed his wand and pointed it at her.

"Avada Keda-"

BAM!

The door to the warehouse was kicked down. Five people flooded in.

"Ministry of Magic! Drop your wand!"

The villain turned around. "Bloody Aurors," he muttered. He pointed his wand at the auror with purple-ish hair. "Avada Ka-"

"Expelliarmus!" yelled the purple-haired auror. The villain's wand flew up in the air and clattered on the ground. "Surrender now," she said.

At this time, a loud crack filled the room and another villain appeared out of no where. He grabbed the leader's hand, waved his wand, and both disappeared in a crack.

"Not again!" growled the purple-haired auror.

Raven whimpered. The pain was too much. If she didn't get their attention now, she might die. "Help..." she whispered

One of the aurors heard her plea and rushed over.

"Oi. Tonks. There's a girl here." The purple-haired girl, or Tonks, ran over.

"Poor thing. She must've been attacked by that Death Eater. Come on. Help me get her up."

Just then, the warehouse wall exploded and the Titans rushed in. Robin saw Raven's state and saw the aurors around her. He assumed the worst.

"Titans! Move!" Instantly, Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire(3), and Robin jumped into action. Robin grabbed some freeze disks from his utility belt and chucked them at the aurors. They easily deflected them. Beastboy transformed into a tiger and pounced on an auror(4). Starfire stayed back and attacked from a distance while Cyborg blasted everyone with his sonic cannon.

"No one hurts my little sis!" he yelled, blasting another auror, causing them to crash into the wall. "Booya!"

Tonks and two other aurors were left standing. The others were unconscious. "Apparate?" one auror asked.

"No. The girl is in no condition," Tonks replied.

"Let her go, villains! You already lost!" shouted Robin.

"Villains? What are you talking about? We're the good guys!" Tonks replied.

"Then why have you harmed our friend?" said Starfire.

"What? No! This is a misunderstanding! We saved your friend! Those Deatheaters were about to kill her!"

"The what?"

"The Deatheaters! The ones attacking the city?"

"You have the same powers as them! How do we know you're not lying?"

"Trust... them... They speak... the truth..." came a weak voice.

"RAVEN!" shouted the Titans.

"See? Your friend trusts us," Tonks said.

Robin studied them for a minute. "...Fine. Cyborg, get the T-Car. We have some guests to heal." Cyborg nodded and messed with the computer in his arm to call the car. "Do you guys have brooms too?" Robin asked Tonks.

"Yeah."(5)

The T-Car appeared out of nowhere. "Then follow us." Robin and Starfire began to pick up the injured aurors and Raven and set them in the car. Cyborg sped off as Beastboy and Starfire(carrying Robin) followed behind.

"What strange muggles," stated an auror, climbing onto his broomstick.

"Yes," replied Tonks, rising on her broomstick and following the superheroes. "Indeed they are."

(1) - I find this funny. They can handle Satan himself and possessed tofu, yet they can't handle simple Deatheaters. XD

(2) - Yeah, I don't know if they dial or not. Just go with it.

(3) - Starfire's supposed to be in the body bind curse, I know. Just assume they somehow got her out.

(4) - I had Beastboy actually get him because the aurors are so amazed by the green tiger. Lol.

(5) - They didn't apparate to Jump. I know they're from England and all but it's my story. Deal with it. :p

I think I got some OOC going on here. I'm too lazy to go look for them so review! So come on... click it. Click the review button... _You know you want toooooo..._


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, yes, I know. You all hate me because I haven't updated in forever. Now that I've updated, stop sending me hate mail! Geez, people! I mean, I GET THE POINT! No need to send me five thousand flames in one fricken day! *huffs*

Also, huge thanks to my beta Crazy-Lemon-Lady. Without her, I'd be lost.

And a huge thanks to black rose-raven angel for helping me with ideas! You rock!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue, yadda yadda yadda. You guys know the drill.

* * *

><p>Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...<p>

Raven groaned. 'By Azar. What the hell happened? I feel like crap,' she thought as a throbbing headache settled in. She sat up and observed her surroundings. She was in the Titan's Medical Ward. The stench of blood still hung in the air. The obnoxious beeping of heart monitors echoed throughout the room. Just then, everything from before she blanked out came rushing to her. The masked villains. The leader pursuing her. The warehouse fiasco.

'Holy Gods! Those people! The ones who saved me!' She looked around to see two still bodies on cots, one on each side of her. Pads were hooked to the veins on their arms and chest. Both were bandaged and had cuts all over. She looked at their monitors. She sighed in relief. Their heart rates were normal and steady. She looked at herself. She looked like a mummy with cuts and bruises. She was wrapped around her abdomen and chest. Pads covered her good arm and her neck to monitor her pulse. She tried to lift her injured arm. Pain shot through her body and she hissed.

"Damn," she muttered to herself. She sighed. She pulled off the pads and wires connected to her body and slid off her cot. She walked over to the counter, grabbed a sling, wrapped it around her neck, and settled her arm into it. She then checked the injured aurors' stats one more time to make sure they were stable and headed for the common room. Everyone, including the aurors, were crowded around the table deep in discussion when she walked through the double doors. Cyborg was the first to notice Raven.

"Raven! You're up! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Of course you're hurt. How are you feeling? Are you lightheaded? Dizzy? Nauseated? Do you need anything? How many fingers am I holding up?" Cyborg asked, holding up three fingers right in front of her face.

"Cyborg, I'm fine. Just a few bruises and a broken arm," Raven said, pushing Cyborg's arm away from her face. Cyborg checked her stats from the monitor in his arm.

"Hmm... you seem to be fine. A bit too much activity in that little head of yours. Maybe you have a concussion!"

"It's called a headache."

"Oh."

"I'm fine Cyborg, but a cup of tea would be nice."

"On it!" Cyborg ran to the kitchen, a teapot full of water already on the stove in less than five seconds.

Raven smiled and headed towards the group of Titans and aurors, still deep in discussion.

"... called aurors. Those are the people who are the 'police men' of our world, so to speak," said the purple-haired girl.

"Really? Cool!" said the changeling.

"Well," interrupted Robin, seeing Raven join them, "why don't you guys introduce yourselves to our comrade. Raven, meet the... erm... aurors that saved you."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt," said a bald, African man in a purple-ish robe. He nodded towards her.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin," said the brown haired one. 'The one that noticed me at the warehouse,' thought Raven. Lupin smiled warmly towards her, seeming to know what she thought.

"And I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but you can call me Tonks," said the purple-haired one. "The ones in your medical ward are John Dawlish and Williamson. And speak of the devil!"

Two aurors walked through the double doors. One was a scary looking man with dark brown hair. He donned a brown trench coat and a bandage around his head. The other was a man who wore a scarlet robe and had his long, brown hair in a ponytail. His arm was in a sling. 'Oh look. Sherlock Holmes and a hippie on fire,' Raven thought. She smirked.

"You slackers. Did you enjoy your little nappy time?" asked Tonks, grinning.

"Well, you know, the cots weren't all that comfortable. The atmosphere of the room just screamed 'death!' and that annoying beeping of those muggle things really ticked me off," replied the scarlet man, jokingly.

Sherlock shook his head. "Williamson, you idiot," he said.

Williamson looked at him. "Oh. Did you think the room was all that great, hmm Johnny boy?"

"Williamson, I think you're ticking him off." grinned Lupin. Somewhere in the background, Beastboy is snickering.

"Can we just go back to our conversation, please?" asked Cyborg, handing Raven her tea. She muttered a thanks.

"Yeah, we should. You guys just pull up some chairs and we'll resume," said Robin. Dawlish and Williamson grabbed some chairs and sat next to their fellow aurors. "So, where were we?"

"I'm still explaining our world," replied Tonks.

"Oh yeah. Carry on."

"So continuing on us aurors, we're the ones to find and arrest the criminals in our world. Most of our criminals these days are Death Eaters."

"What are Death Eaters and why would they want to consume the deceased?" asked Starfire.

"Well, they don't exactly eat death. It's just a figure of speech." said Lupin.

"But who are they?" asked Robin.

"Death Eaters are wizards and witches that are subjects to He Who Must Not Be Named, a powerful wizard who trains in the Dark Arts. He and his followers believe that purebloods, wizards with both wizard parents, are superior to halfbloods, wizards with one wizard parent and one muggle parent, and mudbloods, wizards with both muggle parents. Muggles are people without magical abilities. The Death Eaters believe that muggles are useless and stupid because of their lack of magic."

"Who is 'He Who Must Not Be Named'?" The aurors looked at each other nervously.

Raven rolled her eyes. "He goes by the name of Voldemort." The aurors shuddered.

"Do not speak his name!" Kingsley hissed.

"Why shouldn't I? You wizards are afraid of a name, for Azar's sake!"

"Raven, how do you even know this?" Cyborg asked.

"I know of the wizard community. I've mingled with the American wizards before. Where do you think I get the herbs for my tea?"

"Uh... Walmart." Beastboy said sheepishly. Raven smacked him again. Williamson stifled a laugh.

"So," Raven said, ignoring Beastboy's whimpers, "why are we even speaking of this to them?" She gestured to her teammates. "Isn't there some wizard law against telling muggles about wizards?"

"There is," replied Lupin, "but they hardly qualify as muggles, except for Robin." Robin huffed.

"But why are you telling them?"

"Your leader doesn't like that fact that Death Eaters are attacking Jump. Especially since you guys really don't stand a chance. So he wants to know all about the wizard world."

Raven turned to Robin. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you want to know this information? What would you gain from this? The magical community is incognito for a reason."

Robin looked down. "I dunno. Maybe there's a way to get these Death Eaters away from Jump..." Raven narrowed her eyes. 'He's such a terrible lair.' She grabbed hold of their bond and surged through, searching his mind for his true intentions. Once she found what she was looking for, her eyes widened.

"No!" she yelled.

Robin stood up. He knew she went through his mind. "I'll do what I want!"

"I won't let you! You can't pull it off!"

"I am your leader! Don't tell me what to do!"

Everyone was staring at the two birds, totally confused. "What are you two talking about?"

Raven pointed accusingly at Robin. "He wants to go kill Voldemort himself!" The aurors shuddered again.

"You can't do that!"

"You're only a muggle!"

"You don't stand a chance!"

"You're mental!"

"Well you guys aren't doing anything!" Robin retorted. The wizards glanced at each other.

"Truth be told, no one knows where He is." said Kingsley. "Rumor has it that he's hiding in Tasmania."

"And the Ministry isn't doing anything?"

"Well, they're just rumors, Robin. We doubt he's actually there." replied Tonks.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! These people are committing genocide!"

Raven had enough. "But you can't do anything, Robin! You're just a muggle!"

Robin looked at her, shocked. He knew he had no powers. He knew some of his teammates ridiculed him, but he thought he would never see the day where Raven, his best friend, would say such a thing.

Raven felt the hurt from her words through the bond. She sighed. "Robin, you have limits. You know you can't do it." she said in a softer tone. "How about this: I'll go with the aurors back to England and consult with the Ministry of Magic. Maybe I can help. And I've always wanted to go to Europe."

Robin was about to object but Dawlish jumped in. "That's actually not a bad idea. She knows a bit about our community. She possesses magical powers and can easily blend with the other witches. She also seems like the strongest in your group since she handled the DE attack quite well."

"You have a point, John," said Tonks. "She's a tough little nut."

"And she's kinda cute," said Williamson, winking at her. Raven blushed. Dawlish shook is head and smacked Williamson upside the head while Lupin, Beastboy, and Cyborg laughed.

Robin pondered the idea. At first he decided against it. He didn't like sending Raven off to another country by herself, but then he thought about the aurors' reasoning. 'She does have Level 5 combat first aid, and she's a terrific fighter.' He sighed. "I'll have to test her first before she goes."

It took a while for Raven to register the fact that he allows her to go to Europe. When she did, she did the unthinkable.

She hugged him.

"Oh my God! Raven hugged someone! It's the end of the world!... Again!" cried Beastboy.

Raven let go of Robin and glared at Beastboy. She encased him with her magic and launched him out of one of the windows, breaking it.

"I was kiddi-" splash!

Cyborg looked out the window to see a flailing Beastboy several stories down in the ocean. He looked at the aurors. "This is why you never piss off Raven."

"Oh, I like my women feisty; rawr," purred Williamson. Raven rolled her eyes, grabbed him with her powers, and chucked him out the window like BB. Not surprisingly, he was laughing the way down.

"Anyways...," went Robin, "I didn't really say you could go."

"You know I can pass any test you throw at me. So really, it's positive that I'm going," stated Raven.

"Are you so sure of yourself? Maybe I'll make a harder test that's nearly impossible to pass."

"Robin, I ended all of humanity, then brought it back to life. Do you honestly think I can't pass a little test?"

"Oh burn!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Shut up Cy," seethed Robin. He turned back to Raven. "You're still taking that test."

"Fine."

"Good. Be at the training grounds at 9am sharp tomorrow." He said and left the room.

Right then, a loud crack echoed throughout the room and a soaking wet Williamson appeared. "You know, that was very unnecessary, but the water's very nice. Care to join?" he grinned. Raven flicked her wrist and his wand flew out of his hand and cluttered on the floor. She waved her hand and Williamson flew out the window again, laughing.

Tonks grinned and put her arm around Raven's shoulders. "You know, I'm beginning to take a liking to you," she said, walking out the double doors with Raven. "I think we'll quite well."

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! Chapter three after so many weeks (or months).<p>

Oh, I will not be updating anytime soon because I'm going to Seattle for three weeks and I have an English project to finish. (Yes, I have homework over the summer. It sucks. x_x) I might be able to post if I have any free time.

Don't forget to review! A good review makes my day. ^_^

~The Pink Power Ranger


	4. Chapter 4

Hello peoples! Yes, I managed to update while in Seattle! And it's much sooner than I expected. And for once, I didn't get any hate mail. :) So, onward to Chapter 4!  
>Oh, almost forgot, my beta, Crazy-Lemon-Lady, is totally awesome. And I'm not just saying that because she's my bestie, but because I'm required to by contract. u_u<p>

Disclaimer: *sigh* Do I really have to do this? *lawyers nod yes* Fine. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR HARRY POTTER! DO NOT SUE! PLEASE!

*Page Break*

Raven carefully sipped her tea, staring at the clock and nursing her arm. Yes it was still broken. The clock currently read 8:25. She sighed. '_Curse my impeccable way of waking up at 7 sharp._' So she sat there, sipping tea and waiting for the clock to read '8:50' so she could start walking to the training grounds. Twenty five more minutes…... twenty four…... She was so bored. She began to wonder about her upcoming trial, what challenges might await her, what puzzles she must solve… "Where is everyone?"

She looked around. Sure it was 8:27 but shouldn't someone be up besides her? Cyborg should be making breakfast now, to avoid the daily ritual of arguing with Beastboy. And what about the aurors? They should be up, too. They have to get up early to get to work, don't they? Raven pondered this for a while but decided to ignore it. She had a test coming up and she need to get ready. She got up and headed for the gym to warm up.

*Page Break*

It's 9:01 and everyone was outside on the training grounds… except for Williamson.

"Where the Hell is he? He's supposed to be here!" cried Tonks. She disapparated and apparated back with a half asleep Williamson.

"Muuuummm, I don't wanna get up! I'll degnome the garden later!" Williamson complained groggily. He opened his eyes and looked around with a confused look. "Wait, this isn't home."

Robin ignored him and looked down to the obstacle course where Raven was patiently waiting. Everyone else was on the observation deck. He activated the speaker. "Test one. Test two. Raven do you hear me?" Raven gave him a thumbs up. "Good. Are you sure you want to do this? Your arm is still broken." She nodded yes. "Ok. Now the objective is pretty simple. Just run through the course with the fastest time and minimal casualties."

Raven thought this over a little bit. "What's the catch?" she asked.

Robin smiled. "The setting on the course will be set on hard, and there will be… extra resistance."

Raven cocked her head to the side. "Extra resistance?"

Robin smiled even wider. "You'll see. Ready?"

Raven shrugged and took her position. "Ready!"

Robin shut off the speaker and turned around to the aurors and Titans. "Ready?" They all nodded yes. He turned on the speaker on again. "Alright. Clock will start in three, two, one!"

Raven sped off, heading towards the agility part of the course. There was a narrow path ahead with a line of sticks running down the middle. There was some space between each stick. Once you entered the path, the floor would start to crumble. Obviously, you have to run in this part. This tested your agility and maneuvering. Raven snaked through, swerving in and out of the sticks and still kept a steady and fast speed. She felt the floor becoming more and more unstable. She urged herself to go faster, feeling the floor about to give away. She leapt for the stable ground a few feet in front of her, barely making it before the ground gave in. She immediately got up and jogged forward.

"Brilliant save, Raven!" cried Tonk's voice in the overhead.

Raven entered the next part of the course: stealth. This part was tricky, especially on hard. In here, you're taken to an underground room. The room is black all over and fluorescent lights line the edges where the floor and the ceiling meet the left and right wall. The floor is composed of pressure plates and the upper corners of the room have heat seeking cameras. If they detect any unauthorized sources of heat, or the pressure plates are set off, they set off the alarm and your test is over. The key is to get to the other side of the room without setting off the alarm. It's pretty simple for Raven because she can just destroy the cameras and fly over but when this room is set on hard, invisible lasers are turned on and constantly move around, therefore making it nearly impossible to pass.

Raven leaned against the wall, puzzled. She's never done this room on hard. Only Robin does, and he just uses something from his belt. She examined the room more closely, and then an idea popped into her head. First, she flicked her hand at the corners of the room and the cameras blew up. She quickly caught the falling debris with her powers and guided them towards the exits hovering inches from the floor. She did this because she doubted that lasers would be that close to the plates. After she disposed of the debris, she held up her index and middle finger from her right hand close to her face, her index touching her lips. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Revelamini quod non potest videri." Her fingers began to glow. Quickly, she pushed her hand to her left and made a half circle in front of her. A white hemi-circle left her fingertips and spread throughout the room, revealing the shifting lasers.

"That's new. Where'd she learn that?" asked Beastboy. Everyone ignored him, transfixed by Raven's powers.

Raven studied the pattern of the first three lasers and quickly got it. She slowly floated forward, waiting for just the right time move. When the first two lasers uncrossed, she flew forward, grabbed her knees, and somersaulted around the third, center laser, entering a safe zone. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Time!" she yelled.

"Nine, thirty-two," came Robin's reply.

Raven smiled. '_Not too shabby,_' she thought. She studied the next set. This one had seven, fast paced lasers, but if she passed this, she can move on to the next part. She watched. And watched. And cursed. There was no pattern! They're just moving randomly! She floated forward, hugging her injured arm. The first three uncrossed and Raven bolted forward, then quickly dived, barely missing the fourth laser that randomly surged forward when she did. Raven caught herself before she hit the floor, and flew forward. She swerved away from the fifth and sixth laser, and charged around the seventh one, crashing onto safe ground. She wiped her brow from the concentration, got up, and flew outside to the next challenge.

The next part was concentration. Here, there is a large, seemingly endless pit with a wooden stake in the middle. You are to balance yourself on this stake. Around the pit, there are several cannons (not like the old fashion cannons). These cannons fire lasers and discs similar to Starfire's star bolts. If you are hit by one, you are guaranteed to fall. If you fall, game over. Obviously, flying is prohibited. The goal is to dodge the projectiles without falling over. You must then destroy the cannons and move on. As Raven flew to the stake, the Titans left the observation deck and headed straight for the concentration course. Tonks took Robin's place in front of the control panel.

As Raven landed and started to balance herself on the stake, she noticed that her teammates surrounded her. "What are you guys doing?" she asked.

Robin grinned. "We're part of your test. We're the 'extra resistance'." Raven's eyes widened. She knew what she had to do. She had to attack her teammates in order to pass this course. She took a stance. Robin nodded over to Cyborg, and he activated the cannons. Immediately, lasers, discs, bird-a-rangs, and more began rushing towards Raven. She jumped, ducked, and dodged as many projectiles as she tried to disarm the cannons first. After three minutes, all the cannons are destroyed. That left the Titans.

Raven looked at all the positions of the Titans while dodging their attacks. Robin and Cyborg were by each other, mixing their attacks for maximum damage. Beastboy was in gorilla form. He was behind a cannon throwing debris. Starfire was in the air throwing star bolts. Raven smirked. She knew everyone's weaknesses and this situation was just too easy. First she aimed for Starfire, knowing all too well that Robin would panic and save her. When Starfire threw a star bolt, Raven caught it with her powers and launched it back at her. Starfire screamed and began to fall.

"Starfire!" cried Robin. He immediately dived for Starfire, trying to catch up with her.

'_Two down, two to go,_' thought Raven. She noticed that the cannon that sheltered Beastboy wasn't completely destroyed. She aimed her magic for it and it exploded.

"DDDUUUDDDEEE! Not cool!" exclaimed Beastboy as he was literally blown away. Raven then encased a panicked Cyborg with her powers and launched him in Beastboy's direction. Seeing the obstacles gone, Raven flew away from the pit.

"Time!"

"Sixteen, forty nine!" came Tonk's voice in the overhead.

'_I finished that in five minutes? That's pretty damn impressive…._' thought Raven. She entered the next and final part of her test: The Universal Course. Anything can happen in here, and there are two objectives: destroy the enemy and survive. The setting for this part always changes. This time, it's a desert theme. Sand, rocks, and cacti covered the area. Raven didn't know what to expect, so she took a defensive stance. At first, it was quiet, and then she heard a very familiar whooshing noise. Raven shuddered. Brooms. That means the aurors were going to attack. She looked to the sky to see five figures flying around. That meant that all the aurors were fighting. She gave a heavy sigh. Raven knew nothing on the aurors. She didn't know their weaknesses or their strengths. All she knew was that Williamson can get everyone ticked off.

'_Wait… That's it!_' thought Raven. She formulated a terrific plan. It goes against everything she believes in but it's worth it. She flew up to Williamson. She gasped. "Williamson! You would fight against me? While I am handicapped?" she said, acting hurt.

Williamson, being the womanizer he was, completely fell for her charade. "No! No! It's not like that! I would never hurt you!" he said.

"Then why are you here? You're here to hurt me!" Raven said, sounding completely shocked and hurt.

Tonks, being way smarter, realized what Raven was doing. "Don't fall for it, Williamson! It's a trick!" He didn't hear her.

"No! I promise I won't hurt you!"

"Then why are you here?" Raven looked into his eyes.

He gulped. "I'm here to… uh… help you! Yeah, here to help!"

"You are?" Raven asked, innocently. She saw Lupin cast two spells towards her and faked a scream. Seeing two red bolts heading straight for Raven, Williamson grabbed his wand.

"Protego!" he shouted. The spells bounced off his shield and hit Kingsley and Dawlish. They both fell off their brooms and crash onto the floor.

"You idiot! Do you realize what's happening? She's playing you!" cried Tonks. Realizing that he's just been played, Williamson turned around to face Raven. She punched him in the nose, and he fell off his broom.

"I have to admit, that was clever," Tonks said to Lupin.

"Bloody brilliant, if you ask me," he replied. He raised his wand. "Petrificus totalus!" Raven heard him and dived, easily dodging the spell.

"Stupefy!" cried Tonks as she urged her broom towards Raven. Lupin followed suit.

"Crap," muttered Raven. She flew the opposite direction, barely missing the red bolt that Tonks sent. Slightly panicked, Raven summoned a boulder will her powers and chucked it behind her. The aurors easily flew around it. Raven had to do something, and she had to do it fast. Tonks casted a stinging hex at Raven. Raven hissed when she felt a pain pulse in her abdomen. She needed to get a way. She transformed into her soul self and took the shape of a raven's shadow. The raven faced the wizards and cawed loudly. Tonks and Lupin stopped their brooms to cover their ears. The raven took this chance to fly behind the aurors and transform back to human. Raven's eyes glowed white as she summoned her powers to grab hold of the brooms. This was difficult because the brooms were also being controlled by the aurors when they recovered. Raven clenched her teeth in concentration. She summed up all of her remaining power and channeled it to the brooms.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled. The brooms surged away from their masters. Having no more support in the air, Lupin and Tonks crashed into the ground. At that moment, Robin stopped the clock. Raven floated back down tiredly and helped the aurors to their feet. She was exhausted, but she still teleported all of them to the observation deck to get her results. When they arrived, Cyborg immediately began to check everyone's condition.

"So Robin," said Raven when she sat down, "what are my results?"

Robin smiled towards Raven. "You're going to Europe!" Everyone cheered. "But," everyone stopped, "I want all of you healthy before you guys go." The cheering resumed. Robin smiled and walked over to Cyborg. "What's the damage?"

"Tons of cuts and bruises, a sprained ankle, a broken heart, and a damaged pride," replied Cyborg, slightly laughing. Raven overheard Cy and knew that that last part was about Williamson. Being the kind person she is, she walked over to him.

"Hey, thanks for fighting for me," said Raven. She kissed him on the cheek and walked off, leaving a very shocked wizard behind.

*Page Break*

It's now 11pm, several hours after Raven's difficult test. The Titan's were already in bed, except for Robin, who was overlooking criminal files, and Starfire, because it was her turn for night watch. Raven herself was restless and decided to head to the kitchen for some tea. Once she walked through the double doors, she was greeted by the sight of the aurors deep into conversation.

"Hello," greeted Raven, setting a teapot on the stove.

The wizards jumped and looked to see who it was. They all sighed when they saw Raven.

"Oh, Raven. It's only you. You gave us a fright," said Tonks.

"Oh yes. The fearless aurors are frightened by 20-year-old American girl," said Raven in her dry, sarcastic manor. Kingsley chuckled.

"Well, actually, we were just talking about you. Would you care to join us?" asked Lupin with a warm smile.

"I'll be there in a sec. Let me have some tea first," said Raven as she poured the hot water into her cup. She walked over to the wizards and sat next to Tonks. "So, what's up?"

"We were thinking about what you said yesterday about your friends knowing about the wizard community so we conversed over the topic," explained Kingsley.

"And?" Raven said, sipping her tea.

"Well, you were right. They do qualify as muggles," said Lupin.

"And?" Raven set her cup down. She knew there was something else.

"Wizard law states that muggles can't know about the magical community."

Raven furrowed her brow. "What are you saying?" she demanded.

"Calm down, Raven. You're not going to like this," said Tonks. Raven took a deep breath.

"Ok, so my friends are muggles and they know of the magical community. What now?" asked Raven.

The aurors looked at each other. "Raven, we want to erase their memories."

*Page Break*

Dun dun ddduuunnn! Yeah, I ended this chapter in a cliffie, or at least my version of a cliffie. *shrug* So guess what? This chapter was actually six pages long! 2,800+ words to be exact. That's a new record for me. ^_^

Don't count on another chapter soon. I just happened to have a ton of free time. I have next few weeks full of stuff to do, but I really hope you enjoyed this one. I worked really hard on it. Oh, and did you guys notice that this chapter wasn't beta'd? Yeah, I didn't send it to Crazy-Lemon-Lady just 'cause. :)

Oh, I need some help from you guys. I really hate the title of my story. Like, I really, really hate it. If you guys got some great ideas for a new title, please make a review and send it to me. Please. I'll give you all the credit and a virtual cookie. You know you want the cookie….

So please review! You can't get that cookie if you don't review! ^_^

~The Pink Power Ranger


End file.
